1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a residual stress measuring method and system. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a residual stress measuring method and system which measures a stress relieved strain of a surface of an object to be inspected in a non-destructive non-contact manner by utilizing the laser interferometry technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-destructive inspection is becoming more and more important in the course of manufacturing a product, and non-destructive inspection techniques for a wide variety of defects have been developed. However, to measure residual stress which exerts a great influence on product life and performance, it is a destructive inspection involving a sampling inspection that is mainly adopted and it is the actual situation that, in the case of a non-destructive inspection, it is necessary to use a large-scaled system and field application of such a large-scaled system has not been made yet.
Residual stress is sure to occur in a process attended with plastic deformation such as a welding process and is now an issue in a wide manufacturing field covering from automobile bodies up to large-sized structures in power plants. In particular, in a nuclear power plant, residual stress of an in-pile structure such as a shroud within a pressure vessel poses a problem.
To measure residual stress, a method is generally adopted wherein stress is relieved for example by perforation and the resulting strain is measured by using a strain gauge. Although this method involves destruction, it is in most practical use because the principle thereof is simple or because it has long been studied and developed. A relation between strain quantity and residual stress value is determined in the following manner. Strain ε induced for example in welding is represented by the sum of elastic strain εe and plastic strain εp (Equation (1)), while as residual stress σ, the following equation (2) is established for an isotropic material, assuming that Hooke's Law exists between residual stress σ and elastic strain εe:ε=εe+εp  (1)σ=E·εe  (2)where E stands for Young's modulus. Thus, in the stress relieving method, residual stress can be measured directly by multiplying relieved elastic strain by Young's modulus.
On the other hand, in the non-destructive inspection method, an X-ray diffraction method or a neutron diffraction method is utilized. Both methods require a countermeasure to radiation and a large-scaled measuring apparatus, so are less convenient and are mainly utilized on a laboratory level, for example, in sampling inspection. Moreover, a restriction on the apparatus permits measurement of only a small-sized object or makes it impossible to measure an uneven surface. After all, machining is required and it is impossible to effect a complete non-destructive inspection. For a sensor solving these problems and superior in portability, a magnetostrictive method and an acoustoelastic method are now under study, but at present these methods can measure only a principal stress difference and have not been applied yet to actual machines.
Under such circumstances, the development of a residual stress measuring technique as a combination of both stress relieving method and optical interferometric method is recently under way in order to effect simple, rapid and highly reliable residual stress measurement. According to this residual stress measuring technique, strain resulting from stress relief by perforation or by partial relief is measured by a non-contact laser interferometric technique of a high resolution instead of the conventional strain gauge.
ESPI (Electric Speckle Pattern Interferometry) (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) is known as an optical interferometric method. The principle of ESPI is as follows. First, when the surface (rough surface) of an object to be inspected is irradiated with coherent light such as laser light, complicated mutual interference occurs due to scattering and a dotted pattern called speckle pattern is created. This speckle pattern and reference light branched from emitted light are interfered with each other on a photographing plane to effect exposure and two such images are photographed before and after occurrence of a displacement. The two images are then subjected to image processing and a displacement distribution over a wide area is calculated at a time. To calculate such a displacement distribution, for example, Fourier transform method or phase shift method is used and the result is obtained as an interference fringe corresponding to a change in optical path length of objective light caused by occurrence of the displacement. Non-Patent Literature 1 describes about Fourier transform method and phase shift method as related image processing methods in addition to ESPI. According to the technique described therein, a displacement can be measured with fringe sensitivity of about a half wavelength of laser light used.
A shearography method which makes a local displacement easier to see by the application of ESPI (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1) is known as a further optical interferometric method. According to this method, a speckle pattern reflected from an area to be inspected is divided into two by a light splitter installed ahead of an image pickup device, then the thus-divided two reflected images are slightly dislocated in the surface direction of the object to be inspected and are photographed by an image pickup device such as CCD. By double exposure in the image pickup device the picked-up reflected images become differential images. Further, since laser light is highly interferential, the two images subjected to the double exposure interfere with each other and the double-exposed pattern becomes an interference pattern. By performing this operation twice in the course of a change of an external stress, a change with time of a differential value of strain induced by the external stress is obtained as a phase change of the interference pattern. Consequently, a very small surface strain at the wavelength level of the laser light used is measured. The shearography method is characteristic in that a low frequency strain induced by an external stress such as heat is removed by the differential image and only a local strain can be made into an image.
Examples of a stress relieving method include the method wherein stress is relieved by perforation or by partial relief. According to the method, a great destruction occurs and thus it is difficult to apply this method to a completed product or to a structure which is in operation. For this reason, studies have recently been made also about other methods.
In connection with the relief of stress, firstly a large current pulse is directly exerted on an object to be inspected to relieve stress (see, for example, Patent Literature 2), secondly the object to be inspected is heated to relieve stress (see, for example, Non-Patent Literatures 2 and 3), and thirdly the object to be inspected is heated with laser light to relieve stress (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).
[Patent Literature 1]
JP-A-7-218449
[Patent Literature 2]
Published Japanese Translation No. 2003-514247 of Unexamined PCT Appln.
[Patent Literature 3]
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,595
[Non-Patent Literature 1]
Mineyuki HAYAKAWA, “Non-destructive Internal Flaw Inspection by Shearography,” Inspection Technique, Nippon Kogyo Shuppan, Published Jun. 1, 2004, Vol. 9, No. 6, pp. 21-26
[Non-Patent Literature 2]
Katsunori YAMADA, “Non-destructive Evaluation of Residual Stress in Welding by Heating Method,” Japan Machinery Society Transactions, Chapter A, Vol. 70, No. 699, (2004. 11)
[Non-Patent Literature 3]
G. H. Kaufmann, “Measurement of residual stresses using Local heating and a radial in-plane speckle Interferometer,” SAE Optical Engineering 44 (2005. 9)